Of Ink and Science: The 11th Tentacle
by TechniSkitty
Summary: THE LEMON I SAID NO TO UNTIL I WAS BORED ONE FATEFUL NIGHT. Jesus christ.


Oh my god... This... I was begged upon to polish this and post it. I wasn't the original writer, but it was given to me by me "Friend" Who I started to call "Sodomizer" because he is such a perv. He found my FF and was like "I could totes make something for this." and he did. Thus this lemon was born.

Yeah... I am not proud of myself for posting this lemon... But here it is: The eleventh tentacle

* * *

3rd Person POV

Ty and Vybe were still kissing when Ty locked the door to the bedroom of their cabin at the ski resort. The two of them plopped themselves on the bed, Ty over Vybe. The room was starting to feel a bit warm for the two of them.

"I hope you realize..." Vybe said, blushing. "...That we need to take our clothes off... Right?"

"Yes..." Ty said. He was blushing furiously. Vybe Rolled, making them switch spots: Vybe on top of Ty.

"Now..." Vybe said. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, revealing her B-cup bra and sexy waist. "You want the pants off first or the bra?"

Ty, was having a tough time controlling himself. " _Ah, fuck it..._ " he thought to himself. He went ahead and pulled down Vybe's pants. He was not prepared to see that ass of hers: it was big. "Uhm... nice Brazilian ass..." He managed to stumble out. Vybe giggled at his uncomfortable state.

"You want me to do everything for you?" Vybe asked. Ty began to sweat. This was not good... And then he did something unexpected to Vybe: He flipped their positions so that he was on top. "Huh?" Vybe asked in surprise. Ty had a shadow over his eyes. He took off his shirt and pants so that all that was left was his underwear.

"If you are going to insult my pride..." Ty began. "...Then at least do it after we are done here..." He then pulled off his underwear. Vybe was, therefore, impressed and liked what she saw. She liked Ty's 11th tentacle.

"Impressive..." She said. She rolled onto him, staying low on him. "Now you undo my underwear." Ty did as he was asked. Vybe then sat up and then hovered above his tentacle. She sat down and yelled out in ecstasy. She lifted and sat down again and again and again, slowly speeding up each time.

"Time to change it up." Ty said. He laid Vybe on the bed, him on his knees while on the bed. Then it was him delivering the blows. Vybe was shouting with each thrust, her breasts bouncing back and forth, and her ass giving a satisfying smack each time. He started speeding up after a bit, causing her to shout even more.

"I-I-I..." Ty stuttered, picking up his pace. Vybe was already broken. "I'm Splooging!" He shouted. He gave a few large pushes, and then left it in for a little bit, and then pulled out. Vybe and Ty were both groaning and breathing heavily. Vybe was panting when she released a bit of semen out.

"Ugh..." Vybe said. "That... was... amazing..."

"I can't... agree more..." Ty panted.

Both fell asleep from exhaustion. They put on their pajamas first and said good night before doing so.

* * *

It is around 0537. Vybe woke up to a pain in her stomach. She walked groggily to the bathroom and suddenly could not stand up, sitting on the floor was as much as she could do. She crawled over to the toilet and puked.

"Ugh..." Vybe said, before she felt a sharp pain where her privates were. "Agh..." The eggs... they are coming. She took off her pajama bottoms, and realized she forgot to put on underwear the night before. Ah well, just another step to not worry about. Then, like lightning, the first huge pain shot through her system.

"EYAAAAAAGHHH!" Vybe screamed. She pushed as hard as she could, and finally, the pressure was gone. She looked at the ground on the floor mat, and there was one egg. An embryo was inside. She only just began to admire it before the second major pain came through.

"AYEEEEEEEGHHH!" Vybe screamed. She again pushed as hard as she could muster. After what seemed like minutes, the pressure was gone. She looked again and there were now 2 eggs: One half and half and one yellow. She then felt the third, and hopefully final, major pain come through.

"GYEEEHHAAAAA!" She wailed. She began pushing, but her strength was already mostly gone from the first two. She was gasping in pain. " _I... I... I must... For... Ty..._ " She thought to herself. In a last ditch effort, she thought about Ty as she pushed, and never stopped pushing. Finally, the pressure was gone. She cleaned herself up before putting her pajamas back on, and sat there, staring at her... no... their beautiful children. Each one had an embryo. "I'm... I'm a... A mother..." She gasped. She felt happy.

She then heard footsteps running in her direction.

* * *

Ok, I will admit: The Sodomizer set me up for a good one. The egg laying was entirely mine.


End file.
